Generally speaking, a drive train includes a power source, a transmission, a drive shaft, and tires. The power source is rotatably coupled with the transmission, and the transmission may be configured to convert the power of the power source to a selectively geared output. The drive shaft is rotatably coupled to the transmission at one end, and is rotatably engaged with the tires through a differential and axles at the other end. As the power source rotates, its power is conveyed to the tires through the transmission, the drive shaft, the differential, and the axles.
The drive train may also include a transfer case positioned between the transmission and the drive shaft. Transfer cases are utilized to assign additional power from rear to front tires in all wheel drive and four wheel drive vehicles. Transfer cases may also include a set of low range gears for use in off-road applications.
With rising fuel prices, and increased environmental concern, customers are demanding more fuel efficient vehicles. In response, vehicle manufacturers are requiring original equipment manufacturers (“OEM”) to provide systems and subsystems that meet this demand. For example, fuel system OEMs are providing injectors having better dispersive capability, thereby reducing the amount of fuel needed during a power stroke of an internal combustion engine. Accordingly, a need exists for transfer case manufacturers to provide products that help vehicle manufacturers create more fuel efficient vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,951,156 (“Klemm”) discloses a transfer case with a planetary gear seat, a clutch collar, and an actuator. The transfer case has a low range mode when the clutch collar engages a planet gear carrier of the planetary gear set. The transfer case also has a standard 1:1 mode when the clutch collar engages a sun gear of the planetary gear set.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems associated with the prior art.